Kimetsu no Yaiba OCs
by SevenBlackKrow
Summary: Just my Ocs based in the world of Kimetsu no Yaiba. The ambientation and concepts, such as the breath styles, created by Koyoharu Gotouge-sensei just inspired me. I hope you like them, anyone who read this, thanks beforehand!


**P.S.: (Because I couldn't put it in the summary) These characters are from a "OC AU", which means that no one of them will be related to the characters of the original Kimetsu no Yaiba. However, some names will remain to respect the canon, such as Ubuyashiki or Rengoku, for example.**

**\- O -**

Kobayashi Hiroyuki.

Gender: Male.

Age: 18

Height: 179 cm.

Weight: 69 kg.

Birthday: January 4

Demon Slayer Rank: Kinoe.

Relatives:  
\- Kobayashi Hiroki (Father – deceased).  
\- Kobayashi Mayumi (Mother – deceased).  
\- Kobayashi Hideyuki (Older brother – 7-years-older – deceased).

Appearance: Hiroyuki has a coal-like black hair long to his neck and it always looks messy, no matter how much he tries to comb it. Also, his skin is slightly brown. And finally, his eyes have a pretty light green color, but they always look dull and always are accompained by dark circles.

Hiro wears a black haori with a white feather pattern in the bottom and the tip of the sleeves over the standard uniform of the demon slayers. In addition, Hiro is easily recognizable by the very long light green scarf that he wears almost all the time, with both ends falling below his waist and taking it off only at very specific moments.

Before being adopted by his master, Hiroyuki's only clothing was a brown yukata tied with a piece of white cloth that pretended to be an obi, these clothes were dirty all the time, so his yukata seemed darker and his "obi" looked more gray than white.

Personality: To first sight, Hiroyuki seems to be an easily irritable or always tired person, and even though the second thing is right the first one is not. He's a very gentle guy who usually speaks in a soft tone and smiles very often; as an attempt to compensate for the muted expression on his face, although it almost always seems to cause the opposite effect.

Being the type of person that always searches for something to do or someone to help, the young Kobayashi tend to feel anxious and even guilty when he's not in any kind of activity, his fellows constantly demands him to take breaks more often.

Hiro, like any other demon slayer, feel an enormous resentment to demons due to what happened to his family and his master, but his kindness makes him subconsciously sympathize with them, not justifying their actions, but understanding that many of them didn't choose their situations.

Natural and Special Abilities:

Kenjutsu Training: During his childhood, along with his brother, Hiroyuki was trained by his father in the art of swordsmanship. Sadly, Hiroyuki didn't born with a natural talent like his father or older brother, so he had to make a double effort to keep up with his brother pace during trainings. Day after day without resting, even without instructions from his father, and sometimes staying up all night, he trained hard to please his expectations, and to reach the perfect state he always talked about. Even before entering the demon slaying corps, Hiroyuki's swordplay was already compared to that of the lowest-ranked slayers, at least in technique.

Enhanced Endurance: More than his strength, and even more than his speed, his endurance is the best quality of Hiroyuki. Probably due to the hard trainings of his father and his posterior tougher training in the Kokumu Mountain with his master Kageyama, he developed an exceptional capacity to withstand pain and fatigue, being able to continue fighting perfectly fine for a long time and even with lethal wounds.

Fast Healing Capacity: Hiroyuki has an extraordinarily fast recovery, much faster than ordinary demon slayers and of course than common people. Wounds and fractures that heal in weeks, in his case heal in days, giving an example a bit exaggerated. Apparently, this healing is the reason why his wounds never leave scars and if he slept more frequently it would be even faster. Although, this fast healing can't be compared to the accelerated regeneration of the demons, after all, Hiroyuki could never grow another arm or leg if he loses one.

Breathing Style: Hiroyuki wield the "Breath of the Ghost" style, derived from the breath of mist. Kageyama Hiroshi was his mentor, who learned it from his grandfather, the swordsman who created it. The forms of the breath of the ghost consists mainly on restrain the battle spirit in order to erase the user's presence and become imperceptible to the senses of his opponent. The forms of this style are four to date:  
\- 1° Form: "Vengeful Phantom Slash". – The user erases his presence and immediately attacks his opponent with a quick and wide horizontal cut.  
\- 2° Form: "Haunted Sword of Resentment". – The user partially erases his presence in order to confuse the senses of his opponent and then throws a cut from an irregular angle giving the sensation that the sword has moved by his own.  
\- 3° Form: "Ephemeral Silhouettes Walk". – The user erases and releases his presence repeatedly while moving at high speed creating multiple images as a result. This is Hiroyuki's favorite technique and his optimal use can make up to seven images.  
\- 4° Form: "Cry of the Approaching Death God". – The user suddenly releases all the battle spirit which was restraining and focuses it on rushing towards his opponent until cutting his neck with a single cut. While the opponent is disturbed by the sudden change, he experiences the sensation of seeing a death god behind the user. This technique is stronger the more anger the user has and as the battle lengthens, but it also becomes harder to steer.

Background:

Hiroyuki's family was extremely poor and lived in a precarious state, but despite that, he was extremely happy, living with his parents and his brother, what else could he want? His mother was a very lovely woman, definitely his favorite person in the world, and his father was his idol, a very passionate man whose frustrated dream was to have a kenjutsu dojo and many apprentices.

Both Hiro and his brother, Hideyuki, were trained by their father to the point where they simply could no longer move, and even so, their father always demanded more of them. Hideyuki was the clear favorite because of his natural talent, but Hiro never envied him but admired him. The father of the Kobayashi family hoped that one day his children would be much stronger than him, he expected them to become incredible swordsmen and they always responded with smiles to their expectations. They were happy, or that was what the little one thought.

Yes, they were being trained to surpass their father, but ... That wasn't how it had to be. "Why ...?" It was the only thing Hiroyuki could think when he found his older brother stepping on his father's corpse, while his beloved mother bled out in front of the entrance of their house. "I did it Hiro ... I have become stronger than this piece of trash!" Hideyuki had become a demon, a bloodthirsty demon, and Hiroyuki thought he was going to be killed aswell, but ... Was that actually bad?

However, in that precise moment a person appeared from the nothing, a demon slayer. He was a very skilled swordsman, or at least skilled enough to defeat Hideyuki in his new demon form, but also too kind to have mercy on that poor young man whose great future had been taken away. "To take such a promising young man's life it is really going to break my heart, but..." Kageyama couldn't finish his sentence, because the other boy, in a desperate outburst awakened by the anger, took the edge of his sword with bare hands and stabbed the one who was his older brother.

In a second, in a miserable second, Hiro just realized how his entire life crumbled completely. His father and his mother killed by his elder brother, and then, with his own hands, he killed his beloved brother. What was he supposed to do from now on? He just went blank, but instead, the slayer who presenced everything knew it more than clearly.

Additional Details:

Hiroyuki's nichirin blade acquired a gray-white color when he drew it for the first time. The blacksmith who forged it was a man named Tetsuhiko, who was certainly a bit disappointed to see the color his sword took, although for some reason he was not surprised. He said something like "That color suits you well, actually".

Since their first meeting, Hiro formed a very close relationship with his Kasugai crow, he called it Yuuki, because he always stays by his side, even when there are demons nearby, sometimes even trying to help him during battle.

Animals (especially birds), sweets and the spring are the things Hiroyuki likes the most, and, in the opposite side, he dislikes very much spicy food, and lies and ungratefulness are the only things that can make him truly angry.

And last but not least, Hiroyuki has an irrational fear of sleeping, or more specifically, of dreaming, so he does everything possible to avoid it.

Kimetsu Academy AU: Third year, Ringo Class.

Hiroyuki has been part of the kendo club since the first year and his best friend is the club captain, Tatsuya. Although he's considered the ace, he's not the captain because NOBODY should promote, or imitate, his hellish trainings. Hiro often ignores the club activities and goes home to improve his kendo with his brother; Tatsuya scolds him a lot when he does that.

Although Hiro has only one year left to finish his academic life, he has no idea what to do with his future. He thought of being the new gym teacher... But surely he will be rejected.


End file.
